


What she needs

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, BDSM, Dom Tom, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Domestic, Domestic Kink, Dominance, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Punishment, Spanking, Submission, Surprise Ending, Vaginal Fingering, breast spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's love has been experiencing some anxiety issues. He knows just what she needs to calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What she needs

Tom carefully set his research books, script and iPad on the dining room table. He could hear her cussing and slamming things in the kitchen. Her text messages had been short all day. She’d assured him that he’d done nothing wrong, that she was just having a bad day. He shrugged out of his jacket and walked it to the row of hooks.  
She’d been complaining about her anxiety. Running and sex hadn’t eased her tension. She claimed to have been sleeping fine and no nightmares. He smirked. After wearing her out, of course she slept fine. She’d warned him of her dark moods when they’d became more than friends. That her self-issues and depression could take hold over the littlest stupidest thing, but it was all temporary. They’d weathered the storm together several times. He didn’t mind. She was worth it.  
Tom stilled as he heard her crying. With a sigh, he kicked off his trainers and padded barefoot into the kitchen. She sniffed, looking up his long legs and his full height. He smiled down at her as he rolled up his sleeves. He knew just the thing that would calm her. His smile broadened as she bit her lip. He crouched then curled a finger under her chin. Their lips met in a soft, tender close-mouthed kiss. He opened his, his tongue lapping at her lips. She opened hers, gliding her tongue along his.  
“Come into the den with me.” She nodded. He stood back up and offered her his hand, which she gladly accepted. He pulled her up and into his arms. She continued to sniff, tears dotting his shirt. He held her tightly, kissing her temple every now again. She smelled faintly of musk and vanilla and amber.  
She swallowed, breathing in the heady scent of his cologne and sweat and the remnants of his aftershave from this morning. Her heart dropped into her belly and her belly dropped between her legs. Need pooled between those legs as he slowly let her go and lead her to the den by their joined hands.  
The door closed and the lock clicked. All her nerves washed out of her. He sat in his overstuffed leather chair, his knees spread apart. She pulled her shirt above her head, watching the way his eyes silently devoured her as she reached back to unclasp her bra. He raised an eyebrow as she paused at the button of her jeans. She bit her lip.  
“What is it, bunny?”  
“I wore panties today.” He clicked his tongue. “I know, I’m sorry. I read my schedule wrong and thought I had to work. I should have taken them off but-“  
“’But’ nothing, darling. Finish and come over here.”  
“Yes, sir.” She looked down at the floor as she shimmied out of the jeans and panties. She knelt before him, splendidly naked with her hands clasped together on her lap.  
“Show me.” She turned around and stuck her ass in the air, laying her upper body on the floor. Tom licked his lips as she inspected her. “Good girl.” The knot of tension that had formed when she’d admitted to breaking one of the rules loosened with those two words. “Come here, bunny.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
She laid over his lap in the direction he liked it, resting her cheek on the arm of the chair. His large hand smoothed down her back and over her ass then down her thigh. She sighed, closing her eyes. That same hand smoothed up her outer thigh back over ass and up her back. She turned her head to look at him. He gently brushed the hair from her tear stained cheek. His eyes loving caressed her red-rimmed eyes, knowing they’d be worse after this.  
“I’m going to give you your punishment for the knickers first.” She bit her lip. “Then I’m going to give you what you need.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“How many did we decide on?”  
“No less than ten, no more than twenty.”  
“Good girl. Count for me, bunny.” Tom stuck her ass hard and fast, first on the outside and then on the inside. His jeans became painfully tight as his cock grew with each number from her lips, the way her voice choked the higher the number climbed, the way her milky white flesh turned pink then red. She squirmed the last three sets which made him spank her harder. “How many is that?”  
“Twelve, sir. Each side, sir.”  
He brushed the hair away from her face, drawing his thumb down the tear trail of her cheek. He brought the salty tear to his lips and sucked it slowly. “Good girl.” She licked her swollen lips. His gaze flicked to them, wanting them wrapped around his cock. He grunted as he looked away from her mouth down her back. This wasn’t about him. This was about her and what she needed.  
She sighed as fingertips glided down her back and under her. He groaned at how wet she’d gotten. “You’re so wet, bunny.” His elegant fingers dipped inside her, pushing deep. She fought to stay still. He looked directly in her eyes, bringing those fingers to his lips and sucking them clean. Her lips parted. He pushed his fingers deep inside her again. “You taste so sweet. Would you like some?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
He smiled. He didn’t have to tell her to open. She sucked his fingers deep, licking them clean. His lips parted as their eyes met again and she bobbed, simulating head on his fingers. He withdrew his fingers and placed his thumb on her bottom lip. “I know what you’re doing. You want to suck my cock, don’t you?”  
“Yes, Thomas.” He grabbed her chin. “I mean, yes sir. I’m sorry, sir.”  
He smoothed his hand over her ass, holding her chin. His eyes darkened, watching her face. He spanked and soothed, moving steadily from cheek to cheek. Her ass had grown a lovely dark shade of reddish purple. In some places, he could see his hand prints.  
“Roll over, bunny.”  
“Yes, sir.” She rolled, hissing as her raw ass rubbed against the denim of his jeans. Her body stretched over his thighs. Tom caressed her breasts and her belly, slipping his right hand into her hair to loosely hold her tresses. She closed her eyes and focused on his light touch. Fingers and palms teased her pert nipples. His thumb caressed her temple the more she relaxed against him.  
The first slap to her breasts brought her eyes open. The second opened her lips. “Do you want to cum?” She squirmed in his lap as he held her cunt in his hand. “Answer me.” He slapped her tits a third and fourth. “Do you want to cum, bunny?”  
“Yes! Yes, sir!” He slapped her tits a fifth and sixth time. She gasped, arching on his muscular thighs. “Please, sir.”  
“Good girl.” He shoved his fingers deep into her dripping cunt. He used those slick fingers on her clit before pushing them back inside her, curling them to find her sweet spot. She gasped and cried out, writhing between his hands. His fingers fucked her deep, his thumb pressing firm circles into her clit. She gripped his straining cock bulge and his knee tightly. He grunted and pushed harder into her sweet spot. Her ass burned his leg like a fire brand. She squeezed her thighs together around his hand and bucked, cumming on his lap in a wet flood.  
When she’d caught her breath, he helped her to stand then peeled the wet jeans down. His cock bobbed in the air when he sat back down. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she knelt. “Please?”  
“Yes, bunny.” Her hand wrapped around the base of his cock. He groaned when she devoured him, wasting no time. Her fingers met her lips, twisting upward. He dug his fingers into the arm of the chair. Her hot, wet mouth was relentless. He brushed her hair from her face and tried to smile at the look of pure bliss on her face.  
His head dropped back on the chair. He lifted his hips, pushing himself further down her throat. Her felt her arm moving against his leg. She should have asked if she could touch herself while she pleased him. But he’d let it go. Her tantalizing moans vibrated through his cock and drew his balls up tighter and faster. He groaned, deeper in the back of his throat. Her tear swollen lips kissed down his cock. He gasped as she carefully sucked each of his testicles into her mouth.  
“Oh fuck me.” He rested his hand on the back of her head as she came down on his cock again. He choked on his moan, tightening his hand on her hair. His orgasm took him by surprise. She pushed him to the back of her throat and swallowed what he gave her. She looked up at him.  
Tom caressed his thumb along her bottom lip. She kissed it then popped up. He roused himself, sitting up straighter. He rubbed the pleasant lavender and vanilla lotion into her breasts as she knelt between his feet. “Feeling better, bunny?”  
“Very much, wolfie.”  
“Turn.” She turned around, dropping her lower body and lifting her ass. He rubbed the lotion in to her reddened ass cheeks. He could feel the welts forming beneath his fingers and faint purple bruises blossomed under the red flesh.

Tom looked up as several pairs of feet thundered down the stairs and stopped in front of the couch. He pushed up his glasses and set his book on the empty couch cushion, looking up into the expectant faces of their children.  
“Mommy, daddy, what’s for dinner?”  
She raised her head up from his lap slowly. She’d been in the process of figuring that out when he’d come home.  
Tom smiled down at her, combing his fingers through her hair which was what he’d been doing since they’d left the den. “Mummy isn’t feeling well. How about we order in tonight?” The littles screamed their delight then ran for the kitchen. The teenager rolled her eyes at their enthusiasm and followed, yelling what she wasn’t going to eat and they’d better not pick it.  
Tom adjusted his glasses then picked up his book, resuming the gentle combing of her hair and caressing of her cheek and upper body. She smiled and snuggled into his thigh and the couch more. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. He had no problem giving her what she needed. And she needed this as much as she’d needed what had taken place in the den.


End file.
